Various types of connectors have been proposed in which a female terminal locking lance is equipped in a first housing adapted to accommodate and hold a female connector terminal for preventing the dislocation of a female connector terminal accommodated therein.
FIG. 15 shows the construction of a distal end portion of a first housing 101 of a connector of this type. In the case of the connector of this type, as also disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below, a tab insertion opening 102 and tapered guide surfaces 103 are provided at the distal end portion of the first housing 101.
The tab insertion opening 102 is a hole through which a tab of a male tab terminal is inserted into a terminal fitting portion of a female connector terminal which is held in a female terminal accommodation hole 111 in the first housing 101. The tab insertion opening 102 is formed so as to communicate with a distal end of the female terminal accommodation hole 111.
The guide surfaces 103 are tapered surfaces which guide the tab to the center of the tab insertion opening 102 when the tab of the male tab terminal is inserted into the tab insertion hole 102. The guide surfaces 103 are formed around an opening edge of the tab insertion opening 102.
In the conventional connector, as show in FIG. 15, a female terminal locking lance 121 which prevents the dislocation of a female connector terminal is provided so that a widthwise center axis Lc thereof is caused to coincide with a center axis of the female terminal accommodation hole 111.